I Thought I Would Never See You Again
by monkiimax
Summary: Some months ago a man came in, I thought he was someone I had lost long ago but then I figured out he was an impostor. That is why I couldn t believe my eyes when I saw you crossing that door and I thought I was just raising my ilutions in vain..." How did you get here Baelfire?"


**_So here is another story and for the frirst time on the fandom od Once Upon a Time. Yeah! I hope you like it and I don´t own anything. Please, forgive me if I used too much Ooc on Rumpel. _**

* * *

I leaned over the wall of the store and felt myself shivering. My breathing was erratic and my heart was beating like if I was about to have a heart attack. He was cleaning something, something old and it made of gold. I peeked again into the store and felt myself hold my breath.

It was him; the same tired and black eyes, the same long and almost blonde hair. My smile became ever wider when I noticed the color of his skin. It was pink and his facial expressions were just the same as he was before getting the magic.

He raised his gaze probably feeling my stare and I hid again against the wall. I closed my eyes and put a hand over my chest. I had waited so long for this moment; almost too long. I traveled through almost a dozen of other dimensions trying to find him and now there he was; sitting in an old store in an unknown town.

I but my lip and then placed myself in front of the door. It was a crystal door so he could easily see me before even getting in, but he didn´t. He was too into that piece of gold. I put my hand over the door and then pushed. A bell sounded and dad raised his gaze towards me.

I stood silent and so did he. I wondered if he recognized me but I looked just 3 years older. Funny thing how dimensions work. He stood up from his chair and walked toward me, he did it slowly and I noticed that he still used a stick to help him support.

"How can I help you young boy?" he asked me with a soft but faked voice. I looked over my feet and I frowned worried; had he already forgotten about me?

Suddenly I remembered something. Something my dad had given me and he would be able to recognize anywhere. I put my hand on the bag of the jacket and searched for it. Suddenly I felt it. It was round cold, made of gold. The only thing with gold that dad had given me before he became a wizard. It was a music box but it was miniature. I took it and then put in over the showcase.

"I wanted to know if you could fix this." I said softly. Dad looked closer toward my music ball and then smiled, like if he was pleased of what he was seeing. I smiled too.

"It is a beautiful antique kid. It must have been of your grandpa's father, if you let me guess."

My smile faded as he said those words. It was like if he didn´t knew that the box had been his. Dad put the ball in one of his hands and then turned the winded it. After that the song began to play. I realized how his face changed, it was a slight change but me, being his son, gave an advantage on figuring out his thoughts. He put his hand over his mouth and bit one of his fingers. An habit we had always shared. When the music stopped he looked over me with his eyes glassy for the tears he was trying to keep.

"It is not broke."

"No." I gasped unable to make another sound. I knew that I was just a phrase away for bursting into tears. I had missed him so badly.

"Where did you get it?" he asked me. I bit my lip without moving my eyes away from his.

"My dad gave it to me long ago." I said that so softly that for a moment I feared he hadn´t heard me at all. "He did it himself."

He smiled proudly, aware I was talking about him. He left the ball and then sat down. "Some months ago a man came in." He looked toward a window remembering the story he was about to tell me. I loved that about my dad too, the way he always told the stories with so much emotion and vivid details that you could feel and see the scene. "He was older than you and he made me think he was someone I had lost long ago. I am embarrassed to admit it but I was desperate so I let myself fall into his lies. At the end I figured he wasn´t who he had told me he was and I made him disappear."

So my dad had powers; things weren´t so different after all. And even though I hated the way my dad used his magic to hurt people I wasn´t mad at him like I had been when he transformed a man into a snail. Dad stood quiet for some seconds but then continued. "When I saw you cross that door I was able to recognize you after a second but I was unsure. I was unsure I was too desperate again and I was just raising my hopes in vain." I felt how a tear escaped from my eye and before I was able to react, my dad cleaned it away. "How did you get here Bealfire?"

I didn´t answered but I started crying like a little kid. My dad stood up almost jumping and hugged me tightly and started rocking me back and forth. Any teenager would have been disgusted and uncomfortable, but all I could think was not letting my dad go. I grabbed his arm and hid my face in his chest and I tried to stop sobbing. I was able to hear some sniffs coming from my dad so I looked up surprised. It had been long since I ever saw him crying.

"I missed you so much boy." He put a hand under my chin and made me look up toward his eyes. "I tried to find you after you were gone but…" he wasn´t able to continue. Some tears fell from his eyes and then he pulled me closer to him as he kissed my forehead softly. "I promise you I will never break a promise to you. Never."

"In that case, promise me something."

"Anything."

"You have to promise me you will never leave me."

"Never. I promise"

* * *

_**First time ever in this fandom so be nice and leave me some reviews. Sorry if it is too sweet but I kind of expect to see this one day...**_

_**PS: I am looking for a Beta, if someone wants to volunteer or wants to recomend me someone I will be very grateful!**_


End file.
